


Jealousy is Unbecoming

by Woon



Series: A collection of Edward Nygma things [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Assault, F/M, Jealousy, Kidnapping, implied past relationship, thoughts of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: In which a jealous Edward kidnaps his ex-girlfriend in hopes of convincing her they belong together.





	Jealousy is Unbecoming

**Author's Note:**

> In which I made the requester for this fic wait for an eternity (over a year). I have decided it will have to be a multi-chapter. Apologies for making you wait for ages. Hopefully, you will like this beginning part. and hopefully, the wait for the next bit is short.
> 
> An update edit. I am no longer going to work on this fic. I had another chapter in progress that I was planning on getting up before this year ended. But sadly I have had a change of heart. This will just be a one-shot, an unfinished piece. I am disappointed but sometimes it just takes one shitty attitude to suck the writing muse out of a person.

_I"m not jealous,_  Edward told himself. The wait was unbearable as he sat in the van, minutes ticked by at a snail’s pace and it only served to annoy the man in green further. _All I need is to have a conversation with her, to make her see, that we can mend what is broken._

 _Finally,_  he thought as the door opened spilling light upon the darkened street. Good, she’s alone. Relief washed over him only to be smashed into bits when a man stepped out behind her. Him. The new beau. Edward counted slowly to regain his composure, he grabbed the sap he had long ago pilfered from the GCPD. _Plan B it is then…_

 

* * *

 

            _Pretty sure I just heard the crunch of bone,_  he’d obviously hit the man pretty damn hard. The new boyfriend fell to the ground with a satisfying thud, hiding just from view when she came around to the other side of the car to see why her lover wasn’t responding to her call.

Edward moved swiftly, one arm wrapped around her as he clamped his free hand over her mouth, he had drenched his glove in chloroform mere seconds before grabbing her, Edward hoped that it didn’t all evaporate. She put up a good fight, must be from that self-defense class she had started going to… He was definitely going to have some bruises. Once her struggles had ceased Edward scooped her up into his arms, it wouldn’t do to have her fall on the ground like the now forgotten new boyfriend.

         It was tempting to go back to the man on the ground and finish the job, it would garner him a certain amount of pleasure snuffing out the unconscious interloper. _No time,_  Edward tells himself, others will come along soon enough and he needed to be gone with his lady fair.

          Once she was secure in the van, Edward started the van up, _I should have run over him_ , the thought comes and goes as he drives off into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this? Then give it a kudos. Love it? Then Scream in the comments. Hate it? I hope you don't but if you do, apologies, I'll try harder.


End file.
